Gone Forever
by She's a Star
Summary: How Harry, Hermione, and Ginny would feel if Ron was killed by Voldemort. Please review-no flames :)
1. Harry

Harry  
  
It was the worst thing I've ever had to witness. My best friend...lost his life to save mine. It's just...there isn't even a word to describe how it feels. I saw the Weasleys at the funeral today,and I've never felt more guilty. Even though they didn't say anything, they hate me. They know I killed their son. Ron's death is my fault.   
All these memories keep rushing back to me, and each of them hurt more than any curse, any wound could ever hurt. First meeting on the Hogwarts Express, sharing chocolate frogs, encountering Hagrid's giant monsters...why didn't I just let myself die? I don't even have a family that would miss me. Sirius, Hermione, and Ron would miss me, but that's it. Instead, I've caused so many people so much pain. Just because Ron jumped in front of me when Voldemort performed the killing curse. Now my life is ruined, just because I didn't react in time to save him. The thought that really scares me is that maybe I COULD have reacted, but I didn't. I just stood there, let him die. Valued my own life more than his. And now because of that I've ended up hurting the people I care so much about.  
Hermione doesn't even speak. It was so obvious that she loved him, and he loved her. They never said it, and they tried to cover it with bickering, but now...I think in her heart she always just thought that they would eventually end up together, and so she never did anything. But now...she lost her chance. Because of me.  
It's all my fault.  
It's all because of me that my best friend is gone.  
Forever. 


	2. Hermione

  
Hermione  
  
I loved him.  
I loved him and I never told him. The worst thing is that the last time I saw him, we were fighting. I mean, really fighting. It was awful. I told him I hated him. He died thinking I hated him...  
Oh my God.  
Ron is dead. I...I say it, but my mind can't comprehend it. I always thought that I would accept death, being a logical person. When Cedric died, Cho was so devestated, and I couldn't help but think, "Just get on with your life! He wouldn't want you to be like this! Sure, you're sad, but don't ruin your life as well!"   
Now I know exactly how she felt. And I feel horrible that I even thought such things.   
Because the pain is just awful. It's like this dull, horrible ache inside of you, and somehow, though I'm not quite sure how, you just know that it's never going to go away.  
Why did I fight with him so much? Why didn't I just admit that I loved him, admit that sometimes I only fought with him because I felt that it would be too obvious if I was nice to him...?  
I'm going to regret this for the rest of my life.  
He jumped in front of Harry. He saved Harry's life. And he had been mad at him, too. He didn't care that he was mad at his best friend, he gave his own life for his anyway.  
He would have done that for me.  
And I'm not sure I would have done it for him.  
Death is always something you take for granted until someone you love dies. I thought that I would never take death for granted, since He-Who-Must-Not-Be...no, not You-Know-Who, not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! He's Voldemort. He killed someone I loved so much that I can't even describe it, and I'm going to call him by his name-I'm not AFRAID of him. I hate him. I hate him so much.  
What was I saying?  
Nothing I'm saying feels important anymore.  
Nothing is important anymore.  
Life was so perfect, so sweet when he was there.  
But I took that for granted.  
Just like I took death for granted.  
And now he's gone.  
I never told him how I felt.  
I never will.  
  



	3. Ginny

Ginny  
  
My brother is dead.  
My brother is dead.  
I could say it a million times, but I still wouldn't ever believe it. I saw his body at the funeral, lying so still, so stiff, so lifeless in that coffin, skin sickly pale, eyes closed. But whenever I think "Ron", the mental image that my mind conjures up is of him blushing when Hermione sat down next to him or making fun of my obsession of Harry.   
Not so cold.  
Not so lifeless.  
Why? Why did it have to be Ron? Why did it have to be Harry? Why couldn't You-Know-Who have gone after someone else?   
There are so many whys.  
And I don't think any of them have answers.  
That's just the way life is.  
But why does life have to be this way?  
Poor Hermione. She's devestated. She loved him, that much was obvious, but she never told him. She thinks he died angry at her. But I know better. Because before he left the Gryffindor common room for the very last time, he gave her this...look. And it was full of sadness, sad that they were fighting, and at the same time...just this...love. Because he loved her. And I think he was going to tell her.   
But he never got to.  
You-Know-Who robbed him of his life first.  
I hate You-Know-Who. I HATE him. Any person, any person at all, should REALIZE that by killing someone, you're not just hurting them. You're tearing apart a family that was so happy. You're ruining friendships. You're robbing him of so many firsts. First loves, first jobs, first children...  
Ron can never have any of that.  
All because You-Know-Who is so clueless, so...stupid that he can't see the value of the human life. 


	4. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Aaah! I always forget these...oh well. The characters and main idea for Harry Potter belong to the fabulous JK Rowling. The idea for the story is mine...thanks so much for reading! Please review, too! 


End file.
